Anime Confessions - Bulma
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's a place for video game characters to get a drink, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo recalls his meeting with an old friend of his where his past is brought up. GT Bashing (References to DB Xenoverse) T for a bit of adult humor. (Confession no.8)


_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Bulma Briefs belongs to Akira Toriyama. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: She was on the poll, but with no votes. So, I decided to do a confession on her and let you people vote to break the tie._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Bulma Briefs_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young man of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo Nazo. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Bulma

* * *

 **So here I am tending the bar and in walks in one of my good friends, Bulma Briefs. Now whenever she comes to the bar, she always turns heads no matter what she wears. She's that big a star. So she sits down and I made her a Daiquiri.**

 **"Well it's good to see you again, Nazo. How's life treating you?" She asked me taking a lip.**

 **First time, I get asked in a while. Mostly people want me to instigate them to spill their guts, with Bulma it's another road.**

 **"It's all good, I still love my job even with the amount of people I meet." I said cheerfully. "How's Vegeta, the kids, and that new show of yours?"**

 **"Moody, fine, and polarizing. In that order. But at least it's not Dragon Ball GT." Bulma said darkly downing her Daiquiri.**

 **I poured her another as I quivered. I hated GT, but not necessarily the show. I hated that, but I had a bigger piece of it to hate.**

 **"Ugh, the designs. I looked terrible and the only passable female was 18. I get we're older, but they couldn't design us to be appealing to the eye." Bulma fumed before switching to a perky. "Thank kami for Super. The designs are better and then some. I even got an increased bust."**

 **Oh no…it was happening. When Bulma slowly got drunk, she got frisky, loose, and a bit of a tart around people. Especially me.**

 **"Actually Bulma, I hate to disappoint you, but you actually shrank. You were 85 cm as teen, but now you're 83.5 cm." I said sheepishly.**

 **She didn't take it well as she slammed down her drink and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.**

 **"Says who?!" She asked enraged.**

 **"Chapter 7 of the Dragon Ball Super manga!" I say not wanting to be choked. "It's mentioned!"**

 **She lets me go and after two more drinks she calms down. However, the conversation go into a direction I hoped to avoid.**

 **"So Nazo, don't you miss it?" Bulma asked me.**

 **"Miss what?" I asked innocently.**

 **If I had known what she was going to have said next, I would have her dragged outside myself.**

 **"Don't you miss being a Time Patroller?" She asked me coyly.**

 **My blood ran cold and the other bartenders and patrons look at me completely dumbfounded. Now, I kept most of my past under wraps and hidden. Why? Well I have enemies with people. Mostly certain 4th dimensional World Noble wannabes. But I digress.**

 **"Look I do, but I can't go back at the moment. I'm retired. There are some things a Super Saya-jin can't even risk, Bulma. You know that." I said in a low tone.**

 **"What happened to you?" Bulma slurred.**

 **"You damn well do why I left! Considering the fact of the shit that went down after the Demigra mess pretty much nearly tanked my rep." I said getting riled up.**

 **Bulma looked at me completely shocked at what I spilled. Yes, I was strong, but I had enemies who wanted their hands on Chronoa. I stayed away for her sake….but I digress again.**

 **"I didn't know. But why do you even work here when you could be fighting the galaxy?" Bulma asked curiously.**

 **"It's because I can help people with a good drink and a friendly word. I do fight on the side, but I still want to help people. I may be a Saya-jin, but I'm not a complete blood knight." I said pouring a Mojito for her.**

 **"You're too nice for your own good, you know that." Bulma said paying for her drinks.**

 **So now, everyone knows I'm a Saya-jin and a former time patroller. People won't stop bugging me about it. Just great.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

 ** _And don't tell the Supreme Kai of Time, I'm here! She would be a little too happy to see me…_**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I know not much of Bulma was talked about. Don't worry, there will be soon enough. I had to reveal the story behind Ryo. If you heard the last entries, you probably would have guessed it. If then, good for you. If not…read it again! So vote in the poll, who you want to see next. Since it tied, I decided to do Bulma. 12/11/16 Edit - I had to edit some things to fix a plotline for the prequel. 10/13/17 – Final Edit)


End file.
